SasukeDaddy?
by sherbetkiss
Summary: Sasuke? Uchiha? Dad? Now that, does NOT seem like it would work! No matter how much he says he wants to revive his clan, that does not sound like the greatest idea...
1. Chapter 1

SasukeXSakura Modern Day

**I had to! Yes, I wrote another story about Naruto. But this one is complete and so is Sensei Halloween! I just have to post all the chapters. Thank you Jess for editing and reading and stuff! You hey a big lollipop and a friendly hug! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 The Evil Hairbrush

"SASUKE!" Sakura called to me from downstairs.

_Ughhh! Why me?_ I walked as slowly as I could down the stairs. I heard a retch and knew what she was doing. Puking. A lot. I walked into the bathroom and saw her sitting on the floor vomiting her guts up. She looked at me. She wasn't happy at all.

"You! You did this to me!" she yelled at me. I sighed and leaned against the door way.

"If I remember correctly, YOU got ME drunk at the bar. Then you took me home and did it to yourself so don't blame me."

She growled. I looked at her and noticed a hairbrush hurtling towards me. I was too late. It hit me right in between the eyes. It dropped to the floor with a plastic thud and I rubbed my forehead. _Crap_. _Shouldn't have said that._

"Go away idiot!" she screamed at me before puking into the toilet again. I shrugged.

"Whatever."

I flipped my hand over my head showing I didn't care. Which got me another hairbrush to the head.

"Where are you going?" she yelled.

"Going somewhere." And before she could throw something else at me I stormed out of the house and locked the door (this is the only key at the moment as Sakura only just moved in).

* * *

**So, let me know what you think! :D Please review, favourite whatever it is that you do! Thanks for reading!**

**~Kitty!~**


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto's Opinionish

Chapter 2 Naruto's Opinion

**Here is chapter 2! Thank you to:**

**kakiro19**** for following :)**

**dragonflame715**** for favouriting :D**

**SadieA1**** for following :P**

**rosi3**** for following ^_^**

**mistressinwaiting**** for favouriting x) **

**It means a lot to me!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke would never have recruited Karin to his team...**

* * *

I left the house not knowing where I was going. Not that I cared. I didn't ask to be a father.

_Why did I go to the pub that night? Now I have to live with Sakura's mood swings! As if they weren't bad enough._

When I snapped back into reality I was standing right in front of a door. I walked back a couple of steps to see what house I was at. It was Naruto's house. My best friend. I walked up to the door again and knocked. I heard footsteps coming to the door. I looked down at my feet. When the door opened I looked up. Naruto was standing at the door. He smiled a big smile at me. I smiled back. It was weird. Naruto being the Sixth Hokage and still my friend. I thought it would have changed him seeing it was all he wanted. But he was still the same loser. Always pulling pranks and no one could tell him not to. He was the highest.

"Hey Sasuke! What are you doing here?" I looked at him.

"Wanna hang out? I need to talk to you about something."

Naruto looked slightly back into his house.

"Hinata! I'm going out with Sasuke for a bit okay?" he called. I heard quick footsteps coming down from the back of the house. Hinata appeared behind Naruto.

"Okay. But don't be late for your meeting!" She smiled at me. "Hi Sasuke!" she said shyly. _Still had no back bone I see._

"Okay." Naruto reached to grab his coat and shrugged it on.

"Meeting? With who? I don't want you to be late so when do you have to leave?" I quizzed. Naruto looked at the clock in the hall way. He saddened.

"I have a meeting with the other Kages and I have to leave now. I'm so sorry Sasuke!" he quickly apologised. I smiled a tiny bit.

"It's okay. I'll see you later?" I started to walk away waving behind my back.

* * *

I was walking back to my house when I heard banging on my front door.

"SASUKE! GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU JERK!" she pounded on the door. I was surprised that my poor door hadn't given way yet. I walked up to the door and thought about opening it, but then thought again. I was gonna get hit in the face...and hard. So I walked away from it when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I keep expecting Itachi to come back from the dead and come after me so I almost hit Kakashi in the face.

"Whoa kid. Calm down," Kakashi said calmly. I put my hands down.

"Sorry Kakashi." He looked at me.

"What's up with you?" I sighed.

"Well, Sakura got me drunk and she took me home and I was told a month later that she was pregnant-" Kakashi's eye opened wide.

"Wait! What? Sakura's pregnant?" he asked stunned. I frowned at him.

"You didn't know? It's only been going around for like the whole month that I found out. So it's been out for at least two months." Kakashi scratched his head.

"How about we go for a walk and you can tell me all about it yeah?" I nodded and we walked away leaving the sobbing and still pounding Sakura locked inside.

* * *

**That is chapter 2! The other chapters will be coming your way very soon! Thanks for reading! :D**

**~Kitty~**


	3. Chapter 3 He Was No Help At All!

Chapter 3 He Was No Help At All!

**Here is chapter three of SasukeDaddy! :D Thank you to:**

**Uzumaki Minami**** for favouriting :D it means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I did, there would be a lot more screen time for the fourth Hokage and Temari and Kankuro.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, that resulted in Sakura getting pregnant," I finished.

Kakashi and I had walked around the village and gone past my house at least eighteen times. I lost count. We stopped at my front door. The pounding had stopped. Kakashi looked up in thought.

"Sounds like you have a very big problem." He said. I rolled my eyes. _No kidding._ He scratched his chin in thought.

"I'm sorry kid. But you're on your own for this one."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH SAKURA!" I yelled at him. Kakashi slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up. Do you want the _monster_ to hear you?" he emphasised "monster". It made me laugh a bit which made him smile.

"Okay. If Sakura has the baby just be with her, raise it and when the kid is old enough, break up with her yeah?" he suggested. I sighed, so not into it.

"Yeah, okay."  
"Good. Now I have to go. Sorry I couldn't be of much help Sasuke," he said before poofing. I sighed again and walked to the door, pulled out my keys and was about to unlock it when I remembered _her_.

_~Flashback~_

_I was walking down the street when I bumped into a school girl. All her books dropped to the floor._

_"I'm so sorry!" she bent down to pick them up and I helped her. When she regained all her books we both stood up._

_"Thanks, and I'm so sorr-" she broke off when she saw my face. _

_She was beautiful. She had cotton candy coloured hair like Sakura's only she had her hair up in two high piggy tails. Her hair was jagged and straight._

_"It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going." She was definitely a school girl. She had a short checkered skirt on and a white blouse with a tie that hung around her neck loosely._

_"Um. It's okay. Um, my name is Risa." She blushed. I smiled._

_"My name's Sasuke." Her mouth dropped to the floor._

_"Sasuke Uchiha?" I nodded._

_"One and only." She stared at me with surprise. When she didn't answer I said,_

_"Wanna hang out sometime?" She almost jumped with joy._

_"YES! Um, I mean, yes. That would be lovely," she cleared her throat in between the um and I. I smiled._

_"Meet me at 7." I was starting to walk away when she stopped me._

_"Wait! How will I know where to find you?" I looked at her._

_"You'll know."_

_~End of Flashback~_

_Risa_. I can't stop thinking about her! She was so pretty and relaxed! Unlike Sakura... I shoved the key in the door, turned it and walked inside.

* * *

**That, readers, is chapter 3 :D! Chapter four will be on its way! I have to thank everyone the read/s this! I honestly thought that it wouldn't get any favourites/followers. So thank you to those who did! And a big thank you to those who didn't as well. You are still very important people in my book! Until the next chapter!**

**~Kitty!~**


	4. Chapter 4 Sakura's Proposal

Chapter 4 Sakura's Proposal

**Chapter 4! This chapter might be a little bit boring or sad or just bad altogether but yeah. I had a ball shopping with my "girls"! So nice to have a day out with them xD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! Seriously!**

**Enjoy! ❤**

* * *

I entered the door way and slammed it as I threw my keys on the coffee table.

"I'll put it back later." Inside was deathly quiet. Too quiet... I went up stairs to find Sakura. She wasn't in my room and she wasn't in hers. I checked the balcony and basement and still no sign. I walked into the laundry.

_HAH! Sakura doing the laundry. Please!_

When she wasn't there I just shrugged and walked into the kitchen for something to eat. I opened up the cupboard and there was literally nothing in there.

"Craving pregnant lady coming through," I sighed. I popped open the whiteboard marker lid and wrote on the fridge, **"Note to self: go food shopping ASAP."** I opened the fridge and saw a can of Lemonade.

_Nice._

I grabbed it and was about to open it when I noticed Sakura sitting at the table. I threw the can in the air and jumped back.

"HOLY JASHIN SAKURA! And I don't say Jashin a lot! You bloody scared me!" I grumbled. Before the can hit the ground I caught it and sat it on the bench.

"Sasuke. We need to talk."

_Uhnnn. _

I pulled out a chair and sat down across from her.

"Sup?"

I tapped on the can and awaited her response.

"I need to talk to you about the baby."

_Blah! Not in the mood!_

I shot up and was starting to walk away when Sakura pleaded after me.

"Sasuke please listen to me!" She was extremely upset and I thought the least I could do was to listen to her ramble on about what we're going to name the kid when it's born. I sat back down and she seemed to have relaxed.

"Okay. Thank you." I hung my head down.

"I'm listening." She snapped out of her trance.

"I know how much you don't love me and don't want to be a part in this. But I love you so much to the point of insanity!" she almost cried.

_Blah, blah. Whatever. Why me?_

"So anyway, I thought that if I could just have your support until the baby is born then I can go back to my parents house and raise my baby there." This got me angry.

"YOUR baby? This kid is mine too so I should get a say in it too!" I snapped. She sighed.

"Fine. What should we do then? I'm trying to do what's right for my- err, our baby. So if you have an idea, please share it with me." I face tabled the table.

"Look. I may not love you, but that has nothing to do with the baby," I told her. She had tears welling up in her eyes.

"So my idea is that I stay with you and the child until he or she is old enough to understand that we don't belong together." Sakura looked down at her hands. She was twiddling her thumbs. I remembered my lemonade and pulled it open and started drinking. It felt so good down my dry throat.

"Or I could give the baby up..." Sakura whispered quietly. I choked and spat out my drink. I wiped my face with the back of my hand quickly.

"ARE YOU _INSANE? STUPID?_ NO! That's NOT going to happen!" I yelled at her. She slammed her fists on the table.

"If you don't love me Sasuke, I don't want any attachments to you whatsoever!" she shouted. I stood up, tipping the chair over with a loud screech and thud.

"So what?! It's the baby's fault?!" I threw my hand out at her, palm up.

"No!" she stomped her foot.

"Then we've decided. We're going along with my idea. Got it?" I grabbed my drink and clomped up the stairs.

"Fine! But on one condition!" I stopped. I hate one conditions. It's always something stupid.

"What?" Now that she was sure she had the attention she wanted, she spoke.

"The one condition is that you will not have any custody over the child or we leave you as soon as the baby turns ten. Your choice." I froze. That was unfair.

"I choose none."

"Then we aren't going along with your idea we are going with mine." She walked away.

_Grrrrr! Why was she so annoying!?_

I stormed into my room and almost broke the door off its hinges when I closed it. I lay down on my back, legs spread wide apart and arms flung out over my bed, staring at the ceiling. I was just about to fall asleep when my phone vibrated.

_Dammit! Can't they all just leave me alone!_

I grabbed the phone and saw that it was from an unknown number. I unlocked my iPhone and read the message:

_"Hey. Long time no see. Meet me at 7 if u have the time and not busy with Sakura. Risa."_ I dropped the phone on my head. I sat up and checked the time. 6:50.

_Crap!_

I jumped up, got dressed and ran out of my room. There was a note on the door from Sakura.

**"Out with Hinata. Sure you won't mind me taking the keys will you?"** I twisted the knob and yanked at the door. Locked. I cursed loudly. I was about to go all Chidori on it when the door unlocked and I almost fell on top of Sakura.

"Oh. How long have you been waiting there? You didn't come down for dinner 2 hours ago so I left." I pushed past her and called out,

"Not long! See ya!" I ran to our spot.

* * *

**That is chapter 4 :) Hope you liked it! Please favourite/follow/review.**

**❤KITTY❤**


	5. Chapter 5 Pretty in Pink

Chapter 5 Pretty in Pink

**Here is chapter 5! I know, fast updates and stuff but yeah! **

**DarkenedAngelzTears****: Thanks for favouriting and following! Here is your chapter! :D**

**StephJoann:**** Thanks for following! You are allowed to hate Risa x) Keep reading! Things are about to get juicy! Well, I think so anyway :P**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto! If I did, Naruto would be with Hinata like, in episode thirteen x)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Our spot._

The spot underneath the cherry blossom tree, looking out towards the lake. At sunset, when the sun hits it just right, it sparkles and twinkles like fairy lights. When I got to the tree I saw her. Standing out at the lake with her back facing me.

She still looked the same other than the fact that she wore a short black-blue dress with boots that went up to her knees. Her hair still in her trade mark pig tails. I walked toward her. I was at least a meter away from her. She was shorter than me by about 30 centimetres.

"Hey," I said quietly. She looked up.

"Hey you." Her voice was still the same. Quiet and gloomy but not gloomy, gloomy.

"How have you been?" I asked. She laughed a bit.

"Sick." I frowned.

"Oh. Sick with what?" Her head hung down low, staring at her feet.

"Sick of not being able to have you, sick of everything, sick of morning sickness."

My eyes widened. _Morning sickness._ Risa turned around and she when she did, I felt like running away. She was pregnant.

* * *

**Chapter five is done and edited! Thank the Lord! There might be another update very soon because this one was very short. But yeah. Please review! I like hearing about what people think!**

**❤Kitty❤Sherbetkiss❤**


	6. Chapter 6 Say Goodbye

Chapter 6 Say Goodbye

* * *

**This is chapter 6 (obviously!) I sometimes get my titles from my favourite songs. This is a song called Say Goodbye by an awesome band by the name of Skillet. :)**

**DarkenedAngelzTears:**** Who do you think Risa is? :P *evil smirks back* Hope you enjoy this one too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always. Don't own anything.**

**Enjoy! ❤**

_"Don't say goodbye._

_'Cause I don't want to hear those words tonight._

_'Cause baby it's not the end for you and I._

_And if we only knew,_

_As time will come for me and you._

_Don't say anything tonight,_

_If you're gonna say goodbye."_

_Skillet Say Goodbye._

* * *

My legs felt like jelly.

_What the heck..._

"Who? Who's the... Dad?" I nervously asked. Risa saddened.

"Not you, don't worry." I wanted to sighbut I loved her and sighing would make it sound like I didn't care. Especially since that night that we kinda... Did something.

"Then who is?" Risa's eyes got wetter as she stared at me.

"I am." A voice said. A guy walked around the tree. He had silver hair, ice blue eyes and was roughly just taller than Risa. I felt something eat at me. Jealousy. The worst thing ever.

"Um, Sasuke. This is my fiancé, Dagran." I stared at him.

_Fiancé?!_

I closed my eyes, bit my cheek and gritted my teeth.

"I see. Nice to meet you," I said forcing the words out of mouth instead of the others I wanted to say to him.

"Risa. You seriously dated this guy?" he laughed. Risa slapped him.

"Dagran! Shut up!"

"Why did you call me here Risa? To tell me you were knocked up?" I spat. She flinched.

"Yes and no. I called you here to say goodbye." I looked at her. She really has moved on.

"Well, if that's all you wanted me for I'll be on my way. I need to get back to my girlfriend." I started to walk away when Risa caught my arm.

"You obviously don't love her if you'd come here to see me. Why are you here if you love her so much?" I looked at her.

"I do love her. I'm here because you wanted to see me." I tried to walk away again when Risa stepped in front of me.

"What happened to only loving me?" I stared down at her.

"Same could be said for you. Now if you would please excuse me, I've got to get back to my pregnant girlfriend. Goodbye Risa." Risa's eyes almost fell out of her eye sockets. She loosened her grip and I walked away quickly. I could feel her eyes penetrate my back but I didn't turn around.

* * *

**That concludes chapter 6! Does Sasuke really love Sakura? Or has his feelings for Risa become even stronger? Keep reading to find out more! Sending love to all my lovely followers/favouriters/reviewers! ❤❤❤**

**❤❤❤Kitty/Sherbetkiss❤❤❤**


	7. Chapter 7 Keeper

Chapter 7 Keeper

**Chapter 7!**

**StephJoann:**** Yes Sasuke has to work for Sakura's love! But, has hhe already fallen for her?**

**Diclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I opened the front door and saw Sakura putting away food. She must have gone shopping. I walked into the kitchen, ditched the keys on the bench and raided the fridge. I saw pizza probably from dinner that I didn't come down from and grabbed a slice. Vegetarian. I chomped on it and sat down at the table. Sakura was studying me the whole time.

"What's wrong?" I looked at her. I suddenly realised how unalike Risa and Sakura looked. How did I say that? Sakura was... prettier than her?

"I saw my ex." I chewed on more pizza. She put down the cans of pasta sauce that she was carrying. She walked over and sat across from me.

"Bet that went well." I looked at her. I knew she could see the sadness in my eyes.

"It went perfect! I saw Risa who's pregnant, saw her fiancé Dagran who is the father of the baby and listened to Risa lecture me on how much I don't love you! Other than that, it went swimmingly!" I said sarcastically. I expected her to laugh and say suck it up but she didn't.

"You're jealous aren't you?" she asked. I had finished the pizza and couldn't be bothered eating the crust so I aimed and threw it in the bin.

"Sasuke?" she pressed.

"Yes! I'm jealous! Who wouldn't be when they see their ex with someone else?" I growled. Sakura put her hand on top of mine.

"Imagine me with Naruto instead of Hinata. Look at them so happy, then look at me and you."

"They're made for each other though." Sakura saddened.

"Yes, you have a point there. But that doesn't mean that you can't be happy with our baby," she pointed out. I sighed.

"Speaking of our baby, when's your ultrasound?" I questioned. Sakura got up and checked the calendar. She had a small tummy now. Before she used to be flat.

"Tomorrow. Why?" she spun around and looked at me. I felt my cheeks go hot.

"I... Want to come. If that's okay..." I broke off. Sakura's face brightened.

"Yes! I was going to go by myself! It would make me so happy!" she clapped her hands. I smiled.

"Okay. I'm coming." For the rest of the evening, Sakura was extremely happy.

* * *

**That concludes chapter 7! Hope you liked it :)**

**Please review, favourite and the usual stuff! Thanks everyone!**

**❤Kitty❤**


	8. Chapter 8 The Baby

Chapter 8 The baby

* * *

**Here is chapter 8 (obviously)!**

**StephJoann:**** Here is your chapter! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Guest:**** Keep reading! The next two chapters or so will explain everything! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! Gosh!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay. You ready?" I asked grabbing the keys. Sakura nodded and beamed.

"Yup!" She was still very happy from last night and I have gotten over my feelings for Risa... A bit. I opened the front door and held it open for Sakura. She walked through and said thanks. I closed the door, locked it and unlocked the black Porsche. It was my baby. Sakura jumped in the passenger side and I hopped in the driver's. I revved the engine and drove to the hospital. Sakura was looking out the window the entire time. When we got there I ran out my door and helped Sakura out the car. She smiled at me.

"Wow. Who are you and what happened to the old Sasuke?" I laughed.

"I don't know but I'm not giving him back." She giggled and started to walk into the doors when I grabbed her hand and flung her back to me. Her body pressed against mine. She went redder than a tomato.

"Um, Sasuke? What are you doing?" I leaned down and saw them. Risa and Dagran. Was this why I was doing this? I whispered in Sakura's ear,

"I want to hold your hand and look like a REAL family." Sakura nodded and gripped my hand tightly. We started to walk in to the disinfected hospital. We walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi. Um, we're here to see Tsunade for Sakura Haruno," I told the lady. She smiled and tapped away at her keyboard.

"Yep! Sakura Haruno, Ultrasound, Tsunade?" Sakura nodded.

"That's right!" The lady smiled at us.

"Right that way and Lady Tsunade should be waiting for you!" I nodded and thanked her and went through the big glass door. On the way in I saw Risa staring at me. I think Sakura saw her because she ripped her hand away from me. I looked at her as innocently as I could.

"What's up?" Her hands flew to her tiny stomach.

"I-I think the baby just kicked. SASUKE! I THINK THE BABY JUST KICKED!" she shouted at me, laughing and smiling a big smile. I felt an emotion come into my system. Was it joy? I dunno but I picked her up and spun her around and laughed with her.

"Really? Let me feel!" I said quickly. I knew Risa was staring because I heard Dagran cough. My hands found their way to Sakura's tummy. We waited and waited and waited. When nothing happened Sakura saddened.

"Oh. Maybe it will kick again soon..." she sighed sadly. When I was about to pull my hand away I felt something pound on my hand. The baby had stuck its foot out at me. Sakura giggled and clapped and cried. I smiled the biggest smile since me and Itachi actually got along. And that was a long time ago.

"OH MY GOD! AHH!" she screamed.

"Wow. Amazing." Was all I could say. I was extremely excited and happy. That little being in there... Is mine. I leaned down and kissed Sakura. She was absolutely stunned but then she tangled her hands up in my hair and kissed me back. I heard someone suck in a deep breath but I didn't care. I think I loved Sakura...

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat. We broke apart slowly and Tsunade was standing there.

"Hello kids. Ready?" Sakura nodded and I just shrugged.

"Guess so." Tsunade led us to an isolated white room.

"If you would please lay down on the bed Sakura." Sakura did as she was told.

"Now before we get started, I need Sasuke to go get Sakura lots of water." I nodded slightly and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Okay, I know. Sasuke is OOC, Sakura should have drank the water before hand, the baby shouldn't be able to kick until 2-3 months or so instead of 1. But I have never been pregnant before and don't intend to until I am a lot older. I've only ever heard about ttime stuff from my mum and movies and stuff like that. So yeah, please don't get angry :/ other than that, hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**❤Kitty❤Sherbetkiss❤**


	9. Chapter 9 Not A Perfect Person

Chapter 9 Not A Perfect Person

**New chapter! Woot!**

**Helensdragon:**** Thanks for following!**

**DarkenedAngelzTears:**** Haha too true! Who doesn't love a bit of OOC-ness? I think it's cute :P**

**StephJoann:**** Thanks! This one is a little longer than the others so it should be interesting. :) Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke would be high when he was going to Orochimaru and finally came to his senses after and goes back to Konoha. (Can anyone imagine Sasuke high? o.o)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

I went down the hall and asked a nurse were I could get lots of water for Tsunade. She was nice enough to also get me the water. At least 2 litres.

_That's a lot of water..._

I was walking back to Sakura's room when I literally bumped into Risa. She lost her footing and almost fell but Dagran caught her. He looked at me with his eyes narrowed.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" he snapped. I shrugged and kept walking when he grabbed my arm and tried to pin me against the wall. Lucky the water were in 2 bottles because I dropped both and grabbed Dagran's arms, twisted him around and pushed his face against the wall.

"Get lost loser." I let go of him and bent down to get the water when Dagran tried to clock me. I dropped flat on the ground and watched him fall over his own fail. I smirked. _What a loser._ I jumped back up and walked over the idiot. I heard something whistle and then suddenly stop. I turned around and saw Naruto and Kakashi standing there in front of me.

"Sasuke? You alright?" Naruto asked. I looked at him.

"Yeah. How did you know I was here? Kakashi are you okay?!" I suddenly changed the subject. Kakashi had blood dripping from his stomach. He turned his head at me and smiled.

"Yep. Uh. Damn. What the heck was that?" he grunted. I walked over to Dagran. I picked him up by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"What was that? ANSWER ME!" I yelled in his face. Risa was crying and hiccuping.

"It was-a-needle-soaked-in-poi-son!" he choked. I felt my eyes widen and threw him onto the floor.

"Sasuke! Stop!" Sakura yelled from behind me. She slammed into me and hugged me. She was shaking.

"You! Up!" Tsunade shouted at Dagran. He got up coughing and spluttering.

"What do you want old lady?" he growled. Tsunade's head snapped up at old lady.

_Oh no._

Naruto made a weird noise and jumped back and grabbed me, Sakura and Kakashi.

"Here we go..." he whispered. Sakura helped Kakashi lay down on the floor and Naruto and I watched in fright. Tsunade clenched her fist.

"First off, THIS IS A HOSPITAL NOT A FRIKIN' BOXING RING!" She said between her teeth and punched Dagran which made me happy. _Very_ happy.

"And second, NEVER CALL ME OLD LADY!" she exploded. That got him another punch. Which gained another cry and ow. Naruto and I suppressed laughter. Then Tsunade turned on me.

"What happened kid?" I stiffened and so did Naruto.

"He started on me."

"You ran into Risa jerk!" he yelled in between a moan. Tsunade gave him a glare.

"I ran into Risa as I turned the corner. I didn't see her." I looked down at my feet. I think that's what happened...

"Did you apologise?" I shook my head.

"Good. Neither would I." Tsunade said under her breath.

"Risa. Leave with your... Partner." Risa got up and dragged Dagran behind her. I knelt down next to Kakashi.

"Sensei. You okay?" Team 7 asked at the same time. He looked at us.

"Kinda. Not really. It hurts a lot." Tsunade helped Kakashi up and took him away. I looked at Sakura.

"Guess we aren't gonna get that ultrasound." She looked angry.

"Yeah. Guess not. I'm going." She turned to walk away when I called out after her.

"Let's go home," I optimized. She shook her head quickly.

"No. I need to be alone." She said nothing more and walked away. I looked at Naruto.

"Girls are... Difficult." I sighed. Naruto laughed.

"Yep. Sure are." Was all he said.

* * *

**That concludes chapter 9 :) Hope you liked it!**

**~Kitty~**


	10. Chapter 10 Ice, Ice Baby

Chapter 10 Ice, Ice Baby

**So this is chapter 10 :) sorry for not updating for like 2 days? Lol.**

**FreakyMOFO: ****Thanks for favouriting me :D**

**OkashiiKantoku:**** Tanks for favouriting and following :D**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura was 7 months into her pregnancy now. She hasn't exactly been happy with me since the first ultrasound. She won't let me come incase Risa and Dagran are there. All I get is a photo. I really wanted to be a part of this without needing to avoid them. Sakura doesn't want to know the sex of the baby so at the moment I'm calling it a him. Sakura disagrees and calls him a she. I walked down stairs and saw Sakura sitting on the lounge with her legs stretched out. Her stomach big enough for her to sit a book on. A baby name book. I sat on the floor and watched her flick through the pages, her eyes following the words.

"What do you think of the name Sheena?" she asked still reading the book. I contemplated the name. It was a pretty neat name... For a girl.

"Have you actually looked at any boy names? And I thinks it cool for a GIRL," I replied. She smiled.

"Sasuke, we've discussed this, the baby is a girl," she said matter of factly.

"Sakura, we've discussed this, the baby is a boy," I mocked her in the same tone she used. She whacked me over the head with the book which hurt but I laughed which made her laugh.

"Idiot. If you're so concerned with baby names, DAD, then you find a nice boy's name and then we'll talk. Mkay?" she asked throwing the book at me. I caught it.

"Whatever, MUM." I got up and sat on her legs.

"What are you doing?" she quizzed trying to remove her legs from underneath me. I didn't budge.

"Looking for a name."

"NO! Not that! More like why are you sitting on my legs?" I shrugged.

"Because I want to sit on the couch and you're not moving so I sat down on you. Is that okay?" She kicked me.

"No! Get off you lump!" she panted trying to kick me off.

"Move your legs. You're on my lounge." She gasped, humphed and removed her legs. I smirked.

"Dat's better!" She hit me for that.


	11. Chapter 11 Names, Names and More Names

Chapter 11 Names, Names, Names And Look! More Names!

**Here is chapter 11! Sorry for taking so long! I've been busy and lazy like Shikamaru. School is a drag. Have to do home work for the worst English teacher in the world! Oh well.**

**Rin:**** Thanks for reviewing! :D Here is your chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Uh! Why is this so hard to find a name that's good for my son!_ When I was about to throw the book at the wall, Sakura came in and sat on the arm rest. She was eating a banana.

"So, found any names that I might like?" she asked before taking a bite of her banana. I looked at her. My eyes had gone cross eyed so there was two of her.

"Err. I found five names that I like... But I don't know about you," I told her as my voice faded away. She smiled at me.

"Got a list?" I looked at her trying to make sense of what she had said.

"Huh? OH! Yeah, yeah. Um. Here." I passed her a piece of paper that I had wrote down the names. She scanned it.

"Hmm. I like them all. Hitomu is a very nice name. One dream. I like it's meaning. Ichiro. Seems a little to the point with it's meaning First born Son. But I like it's ring to it. Kaname. Vital point. I don't like how it sounds evil but I like the sound it makes as you say it. Kazuma. I absolutely love its meaning! True harmony. If it's a boy I might consider calling him that. Takuma. Open truth. Another name that I love. You did good Sasuke!" she smiled widely, chomping on her banana. She gave the paper back and I put it on the table. I looked at her. She was taking her time eating that banana and I was starving... Maybe if I used my Sharingan on it... I stood up and swooped on the fruit. Sakura gasped as I swiped the yellow fruit out of her hand and started to eat it.

"Hey! I was eating that!" she yelled at me. I cheekily smiled at her.

"Now, dearly beloved, it is mine," I said like Rock Lee. Sakura snorted and started to pee her pants with laughter. I kept eating the banana and saw Sakura pouting at me. She looked like a little kid that didn't get her way.

"You look cute," I said aloud. I smacked my hand over my mouth. _Crap! How the heck did that come out!_ Sakura's mouth dropped to the floor. She blushed furiously and so did I.

"Er. I'm sorry. Um... Okay this is really awkward," I sighed. _Bloody damn hell._ Sakura opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm gonna go and um... Take a walk," I pointed toward the door but Sakura stopped me.

"No. It's okay. I'll go." I looked at her.

"How about none of us go?" She thought about it for a minute and nodded.

"Okay." It was awkward for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**The next update may be later today if I feel like it and not playing Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon... xD Until then!**

**~Kitty~**


	12. Chapter 12 Tonight, Tonight

Chapter 12 Tonight, Tonight

* * *

**So, my voice over is Shikamaru, cos he's smart and stuff. so yeah. Shikamaru is answering all of these I guess x)**

**Shikamaru: Chapter 12 :) Hope you like it :)**

**Pink Lady410:**** Thanks for following :)**

**cecilia glass:**** Thanks for following :D**

**AkInA-AyUmE-ErZa-MiSaKi:**** Thanks! Im glad you like it. Here is your chapter!**

**Pink Lady410:**** Haha xD Here is your chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto.**

* * *

Awkward. That's all it was. Awkward silence, awkward stares, awkward blushes, awkward lunch, awkward conversations and now it's time for an awkward dinner. I walked into the kitchen and looked in the cupboard for something to eat. I looked at pasta sauce and decided to cook spaghetti bolognese. Odd. I'm cooking. I'm actually cooking.

* * *

After at least 30 minutes, dinner was ready and served. "Sakura!" I yelled up to the pink haired girl.

"Yes?" she replied standing right in front of me. I looked a her dumbfounded.

"Um. Dinner?" I asked. She smiled a bit.

"Thank you." She grabbed her bowl and sat at the table. I sat down across from her. Silence. More silence. Extremely long silence. When we had both finished she looked at me.

"You okay?" I stared into her green eyes.

"Yeah, no." She frowned at me.

"If it's about before it's okay. I know you didn't mean it Sas-" I stopped her.

"No! What if... What if- what if- WHAT IF I _DID_ MEAN IT?" I slammed my head down on the table. Stupid glass. Why couldn't it have broken? It would've given me a lot more satisfaction than a frikin' head ache.

"Then it's okay if you meant it." Was all Sakura said.

I got up, took both bowls and forks and started doing the dishes. Most of the time I just stared at the running water, reminding me of the waterfalls the day I had run away from the village. When I had finally finished it was 10:00. I sighed. Imagine the water bill I will have to pay. I dried my hands and walked up stairs to go to bed when I noticed Sakura stabbing her spoon into the ice cream. I put my hands on her shoulders. I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"What's wrong?" She didn't look at me, instead silent tears rolled down her face.

"Nothing really. Other than the fact that you keep changing your mind about loving me, hating me, liking me, disliking me. Sasuke, your confusing me so badly!" she cried. I looked up. I noticed what I was doing. I was being unfair. Like that's something new.

"I'm sorry. I was confused too. I still am. I don't like Risa anymore. If anything, I like, no, LOVE you," I confessed. She threw her spoon into the ice cream.

"Do you? Or are you just saying what I want you to say?" she murmured. I shook my head.

"No. I'm saying what I want to say. So how about you put that spoon in the sink and the ice cream in the freezer. Then we can have some sleep," I compromised.

Sakura tried to get up but her belly was very big now and it took a lot of effort, so I helped her up. She even had troubles walking up the stairs so we went up them one at a time. Slowly but carefully. We had finally reached the top and Sakura kept walking to her bedroom. I grabbed her and pulled her into me.

"Where're you going?" I asked. She looked at me with confusion.

"To my room?" she raised one eyebrow at me.

"No. You're sleeping with me tonight." I dragged her into my room and kicked the door closed. She was gaping at me. I leaned in on her and kissed her. She sucked in a deep breath. I laid her down on the bed and broke us apart.

"I love you Sakura." She was still gaping at me. I pulled the blanket up over her and laid down next to her. My hands found their way to her belly. I felt a slight nudge and closed my eyes.

"I love you more Sasuke..." I faintly heard before drifting to sleep.

* * *

**I know. I didn't keep my promise. But! I updated today! That's okay. Right? Sorry! Next update should be in two days or so. Just haven't been up to it -_-" Been sick today so yeah. Anyway, hope you liked it :)**

**~Sherbetkiss~Kitty~Kissy~Sherkissy~Sherbet whatever you wanna call me :P (no rude words though. I don't tolerate that.)**


	13. Chapter 13 Water

Chapter 13 Water

* * *

**So this is chapter 13. Take it from here on Shikamaru.**

**Shikamaru: Can't you do it?**

**Kitty: Pfft. No.**

**Shikamaru: Lazy girl.**

**Kitty: I know riiight?!**

**Shikamaru: Anyway, **

**TheBlackRose123:**** Thanks for favouriting and following. Although, I do think this one is such a drag. Can't Kitty make one about me and Ino or Temari?**

**Kitty: Shikamaru... You're pushing you're luck.**

**Shikamaru: Sorry. Anyways,**

**Disclaimer: Kitty doesn't own Naruto. Thank the Lord.**

**Kitty: Stuff you Shikamaru.**

**Shikamaru and Kitty: Enjoy!**

* * *

When I awoke Sakura wasn't in bed. I kicked the blanket off and literally jumped off the bed. I ran down the stairs three at a time and saw Sakura standing at the kitchen sink. I smiled slightly.

"Hey. Good morning. I expected you to still be sleeping. Hey what's wrong?" I asked concerned. She hadn't turned around and was just standing there, crippled over slightly.

"Sakura?"

I walked over to her and tilted my head around to see what was wrong. She finally turned around and stared at me. She was kinda pale.

"Sasuke... My waters just... Broke..." she said slowly.

My whole world stopped. I grabbed my keys and pulled Sakura with me, lucky I never got out of my clothes last night. I kicked the door open and almost threw her into the car and locked the front door. I jumped into the driver's seat, twisted the key and sped off to the hospital. No time to think. No time to waste. Sakura's waters broke. My child is going to be born.

* * *

**Kitty: I know. This one is REALLY short. But! Things are getting interesting right? Right?**

**Shikamaru: No.**

**Kitty: Go away.**

**Shikamaru: No.**

**Kitty: Is that the ONLY word you know?**

**Shikamaru: No.**

**Kitty: Uh! Why are you my voice over? Anyway, until next chappy! Byee~**


	14. Chapter 14 Bring me to life Please!

Chapter 14 Bring Me To Life... Please!

* * *

**Shikamaru: Chapter 14 brought to you by Kitty and Shikamaru!**

**Kitty: Hey! I don't even need to ask you anymore!**

**Shikamaru: You're lazier than me.**

**Kitty: Am not! *shifty eyes***

**Shikamaru: Whatever. Anyway,**

**Disclaimer: Kitty doesn't own Naruto. Neither do I.**

**We hope you enjoy this chapter even thought this one is extremely short like the other one.**

* * *

As we reached the hospital Sakura was breathing in and out quickly. I felt sorry for her then remembered it wasn't my fault. Oh well. We arrived at the hospital and I carried Sakura through the doors bridal style. The nurses immediately picked up on this and called Tsunade and Tsunade ran through the hall, her heels clicking on the lino. She had nurses following her, one with a wheelchair. I sat Sakura down on the wheelchair and watched her get wheeled away. I started to walk after her but somebody stopped me. Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Iruka, Gai, Sai and Yamato were standing there.

"Sasuke. You don't want to go in there," Neji warned. Tenten hit him over the head.

"Just because I almost killed you when I was giving birth doesn't mean Sakura will!" Neji rubbed his head.

"See what I mean. You were probably better off with Hinata. She won't hurt you as much," Neji grumbled. I shook my head.

"Thanks man. I'm gonna go now. I'm going to be there for her and the baby." I was walking away when Neji, Lee, Sai, Yamato and Kakashi all said, "Nice knowing you Sasuke Uchiha."

I clenched my fists and started storming off when someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and it was Naruto. He smiled a big smile.

"Good luck Sasuke. Go be there for the girl." He winked as he walked away and sat with Hinata, who wrapped her arms around him and smiled at me. I nodded and walked to Sakura's labour room.

* * *

**Kitty: YAY! BABY TIME!**

**Shikamaru: You're weird.**

**Kitty: NOOO I'M NOT!**

**Shikamaru: Yes you are.**

**Kitty: ****_No I'm not._**

**Shikamaru runs away from Kitty's death stare.**

**Kitty: So much for him being my voice over.**

**Byeee~**


	15. Chapter 15 RUN!

Chapter 15 RUN!

* * *

**Kitty: So, Shikamaru ran away back to Ino. He said I'm scarier than her. Wow Shikamaru, you low-life genius. Anyway, Naruto is now my voice over!**

**Naruto: Heeey everybody!**

**Kitty: Just get on with it Naruto.**

**Naruto: Don't get your undies in a twist. Anyway,**

**Kerra99:**** Thanks for following, favouriting and reviewing! Here is your chappy!**

**Ne0nAngel:**** Thanks for following!**

**Utaste1513:**** Thanks for following and favouriting!**

**ProBowler:**** Thank you for following! It means a lot to Kyuubi!**

**Kitty: You mean Kitty. Right Naruto?**

**Naruto: Uh... Yeah!**

**Kitty: ****cecilia glass:**** If Sakura kills Sasuke, I would sorta laugh at the fact she begs him to come back then ends up killing him anyway :D thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy.**

**Naruto: Disclaimer: Kyuubi doesn't own me.**

**Kitty: Narutoooooo!**

**Naruto: Gotta run! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

I heard moaning and screaming. Sakura's screaming. I walked into the big white room and saw Sakura sitting on the bed. Tsunade was ordering the nurses around telling them to hurry up. Tsunade saw me looking around the room and walked up to me.

"Sasuke. A word please?" She led me outside and slightly closed the door, hushing out Sakura's screams.

"What is it Tsunade?" I asked. She looked at me with sorrow. "You and Sakura are having twins." I smiled and wooted.

"But. This may not go according to plan." I stopped wooting and stared at the blonde woman.

"What do you mean?" She sighed.

"Sasuke. These babies are only 7 months. It's too early for them to be brought into the world. They are premature." My fist was halfway in the air from me pumping my hand.

"So what could happen?" She put her hand on my shoulder. "The babies could die." Everything seemed to stand still. Tsunade left me standing there and went into the room.

"Hey." I looked behind me and Sai was standing there.

"Oh. Hey." Sai sat on the chair in front of me.

"What's wrong?" he questioned. I sighed.

"Everything. The babies, yes I said a plural, are premature and could die. Why am I even talking to you?" I frowned at him. Sai stared at me and shrugged.

"Everyone has spoken to you so I wanted to have a chance." I nodded.

"Ah huh."

"Anyway get in there and be there for Sakura. She needs you and will need you if the babies don't make it." I thanked him and walked in. Sakura was breathing very quickly and she was now half sitting half lying down with her legs spread apart, ready to give birth. I walked up to her and held her hand tightly.

"You can do it hun." She looked at me. She was sweating a lot and she wasn't happy.

"SHUT UP! OWW!" she screamed and cried. She squeezed my hand extremely tightly and I think she just broke my hand.

"Okay Sakura! Ready? PUSH!" Tsunade yelled at her. Sakura groaned and screamed louder. Tsunade nodded at me.

"Again!" Sakura pushed again.

"Okay! I can see one of the baby's heads!" Tsunade informed. I gripped Sakura tightly.

"You can do it. I know you can," I whispered. She nodded and moaned and then punched me in the face.

"Ow!" I yelled. She gave me a death stare. _Crap._ She punched me somewhere that I didn't want to be hit in... I groaned a bit but then stood up in a lot of pain. I needed those...

"The first baby is born!" Tsunade congratulated. I kissed Sakura on the forehead, her billboard brow.

"One more big push Sakura!" one of the nurses called. Sakura grimaced.

"Nnnnuhhh!" she screamed and cried.

"Good girl Sakura! That's it!" I smiled and looked at Sakura who had calmed down a lot. I kissed her sweaty forehead.

"I love you billboard brow." I whispered in her hair. She laughed a laugh of relief.

"I love you Sasuke jerk."

* * *

**Kitty: I know! Women who are going into labour need to be dilated to at least 10 centimetres (I think that's what my Health teacher said) first, but, wouldn't it have been more exciting if I just skipped all that? I mean, getting to the good part is good right?**

**Naruto: Kyuubi! Shut up!**

**Kitty/Kyuubi: Naruto. You're pushing you're luck so bad.**

**Naruto: Haha! Whatever!**

**Kitty: *sighs exasperatedly* Anyway, this is the second last chapter! :O NOOO! I hope people will still like it even though it will be finished... I might update on the 6th of November. Why may you ask?**

**Naruto: IT'S KYUUBI'S BIRTHDAY ON THAT DAY!**

**Kitty: Naruto. Get the hell out of here!**

**Naruto: Fine. Be that way.**

**Kitty: Uh! Longest A/N ever!**

**Byeee~**


	16. Chapter 16 Moments

Chapter 16 Moments

* * *

**OMG! LAST CHAPTER! NOOO! **

**Naruto: sjbinternet5: Thanks for following :) Means a lot to Kyuubi.**

**Kitty: Not even gonna bother.**

**Naruto: This chapter title is called Moments which is a song from One Direction (which Kyuubi is crazy for).**

**Kitty: It's a cute song 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: Kitty doesn't own anything!**

**Enjoy!**

_"You know I'll be,_

_Your life, your voice,_

_Your reason to be,_

_My love, my heart,_

_Is breathing for this,_

_Moment in time,_

_I'll find the words to say,_

_Before you leave me today."_

* * *

I walked out of the room and walked up to my friends. "I have a son and a daughter." I announced. Hinata jumped me and congratulated and Tenten gave me a kiss. Sai smiled at me, Yamato congratulated, Neji clapped and whooped, Lee high fived me, Gai said, "SEE! The power of youth wins against all odds!" and Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder. There was just one person left. They all made way for Naruto. The sixth Hokage. We instantly put our hands up and gripped.

"Congratulations buddy." I smiled at him tiredly.

"Thanks man." We let go and I noticed Tsunade walking up to us.

"You can see your twins now." I was excited. That's new. I said goodbye to the people who were my friends and followed Tsunade. She led me to a room with lots of machines and two big machines were hooked up to two little beings.

"Here we are. Now, the boy was born first and the girl second. Just thought I'd clear that up," Tsunade shrugged. I thanked her and she left the room to go get Sakura. I walked up to the first crib and it was my son's. I stared at him in shock. He looked exactly like him. I instinctively put my hand into the hole for your arm to slip through and touched his hand. I looked at the time. He was already 3 hours old. The little guy grabbed a hold of my finger and gripped it tightly. I stared at him. Not moving.

"Oh my god! He looks exactly like you!" Sakura squealed. I didn't turn around to look at her. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Maybe Ichiro. No... Takuma... Hmm... Hitomu... Ah yes. I know," Sakura smiled. She was wheeled to the front of the crib to where the name tag was hanging. She was given a black marker and she neatly wrote down a name. I looked at her.

"How about Kaname?" I looked at the piece of paper she was holding up and smiled.

"I like that name." She grinned. On the piece of paper, was the name: Itachi Uchiha. She was then taken to our daughter.

"Now. To name you. I know!" She neatly wrote another name down and showed it to me. Mikoto Uchiha. I smiled and a tear slid down my face.

"Thank you Sakura." I stared straight into Itachi's eyes.

"Itachi, my son..." I closed my eyes.

"I love you. I love all of you..."

* * *

_~A few months later~_

We were driving home from the hospital after picking up Itachi and Mikoto. When we arrived home I immediately stayed with Itachi and sat on the couch while Sakura put Mikoto to bed. I stroked Itachi's short black hair.

"I love you so much Itachi. Both of you. Your uncle and you..." I kissed Itachi on the forehead and fell asleep with my son, in my arms...

_~The End~_

* * *

**Kitty: So, there we have it. Sakura and Sasuke have two healthy babies and they love each other a lot. :D**

**Naruto: Can you make one for me?**

**Kitty: Who will you go with? o.o**

**Naruto: ... HINATA!**

**Kitty: Naruto, she'll probably faint... Oh well. **

**So thanks to EVERYONE who read this, reviewed, favourited and followed! You are all so nice and I love you all so much! You all mean so much to me! Review and let me know if you think I should write something for your two favourite characters! Can be any two!**

**~Kitty~**


End file.
